Fix You
by Etilain St Clair
Summary: "You stand and you fight because to submit is no way to live. Because this is the only life you've got and it's bloody damn worth the battle." Ayame was a broken soul. Kyoya had no idea how to live for himself. They met, and everything changed.
1. Brand New Day

It was a quiet day at Ouran Academy. The sun was barely peeping from behind the clouds, too shy to show its face just yet. Maybe later. Maybe the next day. It was chilly for a day in September too; the wind was blowing rather harshly. Despite the dreary weather, to Ayame it was a wonderful day.

Walking down the empty hall, Ayame was all smiles as she explored the campus after class. It was her first day at Ouran Academy—the first day of her new life. After she received her letter of acceptance during the summer, she spent the rest of the time before the start of the semester anticipating what the school would be like. Coming from a small town close to Kyoto, Ayame was thankful to forsake the gossip infested town for the giant city of Tokyo. While every single mistake and action seemed magnified in her hometown, she felt like she could naturally blend into her surroundings there and just enjoy being.

Her first day at Ouran had been quite tolerable. While some of the girls in class 2-A seemed like pompous snobs, a good number of her female classmates were extremely nice to her. The fact she was at Ouran on scholarship did not seem to bother them as much as she originally predicted. In fact, they seemed quite surprised that Ayame had received a sports scholarship for ice-skating since most of the sports scholarships were granted to male students.

On the other hand, she didn't interact with many of the boys that day. In fact, only one had approached her. Pleasantries flowing from his mouth and a rose in his hand, Ayame felt rather awkward as the boy greeted her with "princess" following by a speech on her beauty and grace. Once the overwhelming factor of his personality dulled down, however, she found herself feeling quite flattered by him.

She supposed that he had that effect on many girls.

Now that the end of the day had come, and seeing as Ayame didn't start practice until a few weeks later into the semester, she decided to go and see some of the clubs. One in particular had caught her attention. Host Clubs were something that Ayame had heard of from time to time in her life, and she had never imagined one to exist in a high school. Hearing snippets of information regarding the club from different girls throughout the day had caused her curiosity to grow at an alarming rate.

Finally, Ayame's trek through the school came to a halt. Standing in front of the Third Music Room, she smiled crookedly. "Well, this is going to be interesting." Gathering her courage, she pushed open the door.

For a moment, Ayame felt her breath hitch in her throat as the tension built in the stomach. It quickly dissipated as she felt her expectations crash. There was no theme music, not extravagant lighting, no dramatic voiceovers. Instead, in the middle of the room were seven ordinary, male students.

Scratch that. Seven _attractive_ male students.

One student was seated, and it only took a moment for her to realize it was the same charming student from her class. His blonde hair was fell into his deep blue eyes as a red rose twirled idly in his hand, reminding her of the one he had given her earlier. Two redheaded twins were leaning over the chair, mischievous glints in their eyes that made them seem like unpredictable mavericks. There was a small effeminate boy sitting on the floor with wide brown eyes. All the innocence in the world seemed to swirl in those orbs. To the right of the twins was a small boy with blonde hair perched on the shoulders of a much taller counterpart.

Those two Ayame also recognized. She had become acquainted with Mitsukuni Haninozuka (she still didn't understand why he went by Honey for she liked his name a great deal) and Takashi Morinozuka during the summer when she had her conditioning with Coach Ivanov. While Honey's love for sweets was borderline terrifying and Mori's stoic nature often made her feel like she was rambling, she truly liked the two of them and admired their dedication to their sport.

Then to the left of the twins was a raven-haired boy with glasses with a clipboard in hand. While there was a smile stretched across his face, Ayame felt an uneasiness in his disposition, as if he truly could care less if he was there or not. It was then that she recognized him from her class. He had been quiet all day, but from the way the teacher addressed him, she could tell that he demanded a great deal of respect.

"Aya-chan!" Honey jumped off of Mori's shoulder and ran to give Ayame a hug. "Usa-chan and I have missed you! We were hoping you would visit, weren't we Takashi?"

Mori gave a quiet nod in response. Before Ayame could say anything, the blonde haired boy had suddenly appeared in front of her with a rose in hand yet again. "My beautiful princess, you've decided to grace us with your lovely presence. We're truly honored to welcome you to—"

Within moments, he was pushed aside by the arrival of one of the twins who seemed nonchalant about his abusive action. As the blonde resorted in weeping in a corner , the twin blurted, "Who are you? I don't seem to remember you from anywhere. Are you new?"

"Um, yeah, I'm new. I'm Ayame." Soon the other twin joined his brother in staring as they began a predatory dance around her, their eyes never leaving her body as if she was some piece of carcass they were to battle over. "I-I'm a scholarship student here… for ice skating…" When they refused to stop their stare she felt her temper flare. "Will you two stop?" Of course, they continued their inspection as if she had said nothing at all.

"Please, miss, don't mind them. They're just a hassle." The effeminate boy stood off and brushed on his trousers. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. We're in class 1-A. I'm guessing you already know Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai. The weepy one in the corner is Tamaki-sempai."

Haruhi looked towards the boy in glasses—he was clearly to introduce Ayame's other classmate. After the boy in glasses cleared his throat, he said, "Welcome Miss Ihara. I hope you're finding your first day at Ouran to be enjoyable?"

_Is he not going to introduce himself?_ "More interesting than anything I suppose…" Ayame voice trailed off and then there was silence. The awkwardness in the room finally became all too much. It was at the point where Ayame wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground below. At least then Tamaki's wailing would be muffled.

Thinking of something to break the awkwardness, she stepped away from the twins circular dance and walked towards the sulking Tamaki. Kneeling down, she took a deep breath, "Tamaki, I really liked the rose that you gave me today." Smiling gently at her classmate, she reached out her hand and asked, "Come on, smile? Please?"

Though she knew that Tamaki was being overdramatic, she felt an undeniable urge to comfort the boy. While throughout the day she could see him laughing and smiling, she couldn't help but feel her heart drop a little when she saw him. As pathetic as it sounded, she felt protective of him. The was no reason for it; it simply was.

Then again, did she need a reason to be?

Tamaki gazed at her hand for a moment. She felt the stares of the Host Club on her back but chose to ignore it. He gingerly took her hand in his as Ayame pulled him to his feet. He cocked his head in thought, eyes momentarily flitting behind her, then smiled brightly. "Of course princess. Anything for someone as lovely as you are. Now come! You must designate one of us as your host. I insist!"

"Well, um…" Her cheeks flushed red as Tamaki put her on the spot. "I think—"

"Mommy, you don't have any designations today, do you?" Tamaki turned to look at the raven haired boy with puppy dog eyes. Amused at the term of endearment, Ayame chuckled slightly.

"Tamaki-Sempai, Kyoya-Sempai never has designations." Haruhi, who had begun to move tables and chairs around, seemed exasperated by the antics of the club.

_So, that's his name._ Concentrating hard, she then realized that he was the Kyoya Ootori everyone in her grade was talking about. Mysterious, good looking, all the girls seemed in love with him, all the boys eager to be his friend. Yet, in this moment, Ayame felt he was rather cold. Then, she saw his eye twitch menacingly, and her stomach dropped, dread sweeping through her body. _Why do I get the feeling this is going to end up so incredibly wrong…_

"Perfect! Kyoya, you will be Princess Ayame's host for today!" Tamaki clapped his hands together excitedly.

Suddenly, something snapped. To be exact, Kyoya's pens snapped. Loudly. Unwillingly to cause a big scene her first day, Ayame looked worriedly at her supposed host and said, "Tamaki, it's okay. I haven't seen Honey-Sempai in the a while. I don't—"

"Actually, this is a good idea," Kaoru said as he took a table from Haruhi and carried it himself. "Kyoya never hosts. It makes me question whether or not he even has the ability to charm girls."

"Exactly. My lord, I think this is your most brilliant idea." Hikaru paused for a moment in thought before adding, "Your only brilliant idea."

Tamaki was immune to the jibe as his eyes glowed with the rare praise of the twins. Singing in French, he pulled the rest of the Host Club away as a couch and coffee table suddenly appeared behind Kyoya. Her eyes widened in shock as her brain attempted to process the events in the past few minutes. It took her another few moments to realize that she was left alone with an angry Kyoya.

Ayame had an inkling that being with an angry heir to a conglomerate was the last thing she ever wanted to experience.

Reluctantly, she turned her head to sneak a glance at her host, but unfortunately caught his eye. Her cheeks turned red as she averted his gaze instantly. His steel eyes chilled her to the core. Gripping her briefcase awkwardly, she smiled apologetically. "Kyoya, I'm sorry for disturbing you. There's no need for you to entertain me today. I can come back another day and designate someone else. I hope you have a good day."

Unable to risk another glance at him, she quickly brushed by him on her way to the door. She had barely made it a few feet when she felt him grasp her arm. "Miss Ihara, please stay. I have no problem hosting a valued customer. It's not as if I have no hosted before." Ayame could swear that the twins had heard his menacing voice and cowered in fear.

Kyoya, ever the mood changer, then smiled at Ayame. Gesturing towards the empty couch, he waited for her to take a seat.

What was the poor girl to do but sit?

**AN: So, I haven't written a fanfiction in general in forever, so excuse the mistakes and so forth. I have a lot of plans for this fanfiction, so stay tuned! Hope you've enjoyed it so far. =]**


	2. Keen Observations

Leaning against the arm of the couch, Kyouya contented himself to bask in silence with Ayame. She seemed perfectly at ease even though conversation was nonexistent. Her hands were folded gently and laid in the soft pale fabric of her dress, head gazing out of the window at the blue sky, mind wandering else where. Occasionally she would turned her head and offer a small smile, then take a sip of tea, but she never made any move to speak.

At some point of another the customers of the Host Club had turned their heads to see the notorious cool-type and his client, but after his time as a host, Kyoya had become immune to the stares. He imagined Ayame was too for she never blushed nor complained; then again, she could have just been lost in her own world.

When Kyouya turned his head to observe the rest of the club, however, his calm swiftly vanished. As annoyance overtook him, he saw the twins smirking at his face. Their message to him was clear:_ We knew you were a crappy host_.

Glancing at Ayame he sighed internally. Pushing himself upright, he took the china teapot from the coffee table and refilled her cup. "So, Miss Ihara, I understand that your skating technique is quite extraordinary. You placed third at the World Juniors Championships, did you not?" As he put the teapot down, he closed in eyes in thought trying to recall what he read in her file. "I suppose your triple-triple-triple combination gave you the edge. Triple flip-triple toe loop-triple loop*, no? Your death jump* was quite the embellishment to finish it off."

Ayame seemed surprised by his intimate knowledge of her routine. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity and said, "My, you've certainly done your research. Tell me: do you try and keep yourself up to date on all the students at Ouran or am I just special?"

Kyouya opened his mouth, prepared to reply in his usual, candid manner that he collected data because it was in his nature to know his competitors, but found himself caught. His purpose was to host, to entertain, not to possibly insult his client. He shook his head for a moment and gazed at Ayame's face to find himself unwittingly enchanted by her smile. Was she _flirting _with him? Or was he just hallucinating?

Adjusting his glasses, he found that a smile was threatening to tug at his own lips. Despite what the twins may have thought, Kyouya Ootori still had it. Smiling pleasantly at the girl in front of him, he said, "While I do tend to keep tabs on the in and outs of the students at Ouran, I have to admit that I've taken a particular interest in yourself Miss Ihara."

She laughed, a light airy ring that echoed in the room. "I fail to see what you would find so interesting in myself. I skate. That's really the only appealing activity I do."

"Any woman that can perform a triple axel at the international event is definitely worth my interest," was his response.

"With all this flattery you'd make one think you're trying to get something out of me," Ayame's eyes were flickering with laughter as she reached for her teacup. Instead of drinking, she settled for swishing it in her cup. Eyeing Kyoya, she then asked, "Are you? Mr. Ootori?"

The question caught him off guard. Was she merely teasing him again or had she been able to pick through his facade? Immediately, he dismissed the idea of her amber eyes being able to penetrate his soul. He had barely known this girl for a few hours; there was no way she would be able to see through him so easily. Still, he felt slightly unsettled though his features refused to show. Smoothly, he managed to reply, "I'd rather hear your thoughts on the issue."

"If you insist, I happen to think that the Hitachiin twins are having a marvelous time staring at us." Ayame smiled brightly and he noticed her eyes swiftly gaze to her left. Following that general line of sight, Kyoya noticed the twins peering at them from behind a couch. Sighing, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He felt a blood vessel pulse near his temple and he felt like his lungs were going to explode. Perhaps he could send their mother an advanced copy of their report cards. Yes, that should—

A warm hand enclosed against his as his eyes shot open. Ayame inched closer to him by a margin and pulled his hand away from his face. "Don't mind them. I'm sure they are merely indulging in their own type of fun. This is a host club. Who says the amusement must be limited to women, no?"

"Yeah, who said it should be limited to women?" Kyoya watched as Kaoru approached Ayame and cradled her in his arms from behind silently as he spoke.

The result was unprecedented. Within moments, Ayame's head snapped to see to who had snuck up on her, her ponytail whipping Kaoru in the face as she gasped in surprise. Upon seeing one of the twins, she slowly turned her head and leaned against the backing of the couch. "I'm sorry. I _don't_ do well with surprises. It's not in my nature. Is your face okay?"

Nodding, Hikaru withdrew his arms and hung his head in embarrassment. Hikaru on the other hand barely looked at Ayame as he turned his attention towards Kyoya. "Okay, fine. Point proven. You are a decent host, okay?"

Despite the confession, Kyoya still felt irritated towards the twins. While their antics were occasionally amusing, more often than not they turned into hassles he would later have to deal with or clean up. This time was no exception when he saw Ayame place her tea on the table and stand up. "Does that answer my question?" was all she could say.

A smile plastered to her face, she turned towards the twins and bowed slightly. "It was very nice meeting the two of you. Unfortunately, I have to head home. I have lessons to attend tonight. Thank you for your hospitality. You would not mind bidding the others goodbye, would you?"

The twins had not the time to respond before she turned her backs towards them. While Kyoya could tell there was no anger in her eyes, he knew that her sudden departure symbolized something was amiss. There was no opportunity to question her for she said, "Thank you very much for today Kyoya. It was delightful. I shall see you in class tomorrow." Without another word she walked out of the room, a strange rhythmic bounce to her step.

"Maybe I take that back. Maybe you _don't_ have it anymore," Hikaru wondered aloud. Kaoru had the good sense to nudge him hard in the ribs while Kyoya was trying his hardest to restrain from striking him.

After reading all the available data on Ayame Ihara, she turned out to be the exact opposite of what he expected. He had thought her to be one-track minded, arrogant about her achievements, purely down to business. He had not anticipated a fun-loving girl that seemed to walk to her own tune in life. Indeed, she was different than what he imagined, and that mere fact intrigued him. Now that he thought of it, he realized that there was not much information about her personal life in his files. Most of them had to do with her skating abilities and her half-way decent school grades—nothing about the family life.

As intriguing as this was, he heard a sudden loud crash in the distance. Haruhi had crashed another set of plates. With a sigh, Kyoya picked up his calculator and his legal pad and began to calculate the cost of replacement.

While he was deep into his work, Kaoru tapped Hikaru on the shoulder and they both shared the same look. They smirked deviously as they knew the other was thinking the exact same thing. .

Kyoya had not charged Ayame for her time at the Host Club.

* * *

**AN: I know this is kinda short, but I have the ACT tomorrow and a lot of other stuff going on this weekend, so I wanted to update with this segment. Also, today is my BIRTHDAY! So yeah, in return for updating, I should get reviews for presents... hehe. x]**


	3. Trial and Error

If there was one think about an ice rink that Ayame adored it was how clean it was. The white ice and the white walls and the white locker rooms—clean, pristine, just as things in the world should be. If there was anything that Ayame valued it was cleanliness. Once something was tainted, smudges could never be completely erased. Even with bleach a shirt could never learned the same.

Her parents dry-cleaners had taught her that.

It was a typical day at the ice rink after school. Knowing that she would need more than the stipend provided by her parents to pass by in a big city like Tokyo, Ayame began a job search the moment she arrive a month before school for conditioning. Bakeries, department stores, cafes—people were either not hiring or just not interested. It never occurred to her to advertise her services for skating lessons until a week before the term started. The IceForum, one of the largest ice rinks in Tokyo, had willingly hired her on the spot due to her reputation in the skating community. Although the pay was good, she often found herself rather frustrated with her work at times.

For example, Mitsuko Watanabe, one of her more advanced students, was often frustrating. Due to the similarity in age, Mitsuko often found it hard to listen to Ayame's instructions. Though Ayame knew that Mitsuko possessed a decent amount of talent, the way the girl refused to add any fluidity to her rigid technique was something that often ruined her routines.

After Mitsuko had snapped at Ayame's critique of her double axel, she left the rink and opted to observe her student from the sidelines. Leaning against the railing, she allowed her mind to drifted to reflect on the past week at school.

After her first visit to the Host Club, she dared not venture there again. Partially out of chagrin for her sudden departure, partially because she was afraid of what would happen if she went there once more. While she had truly enjoyed herself and had found Kyoya quite charming, though she knew he meant no harm, part of her was indignant that he had used her for his own ends. However, that was not what caused her to leave.

She truly possessed not not the words to explain the abrupt end of to session to Kyoya, thus, she had avoided talking to him at all. Of course, fate would not have it as such. The next day her teachers deemed it prudent to sit her with the smartest kid in the class to help her adjustment: Kyoya. Though their interactions were polite and casual, she felt the hairs on her body stick up the moment he began to speak. An awkward undertone colored their conversation, due either to him or her, and it was something that she felt he would not let go.

Kyoya seemed an have a curious streak in him. She wondered what would happen when he discovered that not all urges can be satisfied.

A loud crash awoke Ayame from her thoughts as her head whipped towards the left side of the rink. Jumping over the railing, she glided across the ice to her incapacitated student.

"Think with your feet, not your head Mitsuko. How many times must we discuss this?" Ayame offered her hand to the girl on the ground, but she refused to take it. As Mitsuko pushed herself up, Ayame then added, "Try it again. Don't over rotate. You don't _think_ a double axel. You _do _a double axel."

Blowing her whistle, Mitsuko threw herself into her routine as Ayame scrutinized every turn and spin. However, in the back of her mind, the voice of a certain host was sending chills up her back.

Ayame was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard. Indulging in the cool summer weather, she had chosen to spend her lunch period outside trying to finish her literature assignment. Between her job and practices with the Skating Club, she would get so exhausted in her apartment at night that she'd fall victim to slumber, face implanted into her books. Her new life was still something that required balance, something she was struggling to maintain.

The words from her head rolled out of the pen fluidly causing her to smile. While skating was her foremost passion, writing came a close second. Before her parents opened up their dry-cleaners a few years back, her mother had been a high school literature teacher at the local school. Ayame grew up with great literary works invading every available surface of her house—sometimes, she entertained the thought that her family's own personal book collection could rival that of Ouran.

Her hand scribbled furiously across the page as she knew the lunch hour was drawing to a close. Her hand could barely keep up with the forming sentences swirling through her mind like madness.

Slowly, her handwriting gradually slowed down as it finally came to a halt. At first she had assumed it was a figment of her imagination, but the more she strained her ears, it became clearer to her that there was music flowing into the courtyard. Nibbling her lip, she glanced at her notebook and made her decision. She quickly snapped it shut and stuffed it into her school bag. Her feet guided her in search of the music. Heavenly, ethereal sounds.

Ayame soon felt her leisure search turn into a frantic frenzy. The louder the music, the faster her heartbeat, and the closer she felt the urge to burst. The sounds threaded together a trail, one that lead her down a worn, beaten path in her mind. It was Debussy she heard, and the music caused images to burn though her skull.

_The ice rink—the screams—the dark shadow that refused to leave—such heaving sobs reaching her ears—_

She was running now though she knew she should slow down. She was growing feverish. Finally, she was upon the music as she turned the hall and was faced with one lone door. As she pushed it open, one name floated through her head:

_Shinichi_.

Abruptly, the music stopped. Coming out of her crazed state, she saw Tamaki half standing from a piano bench, his face concerned at her uncharacteristic paleness. "Are you quite alright?" he asked.

"You play the piano?" She simply ignored the question. Ayame leaned against the frame of the door; her knees were suddenly weak."Debussy's Dans L'eau, no?"

Tamaki's eyes brightened at her recognition and smiled gently. Sitting back down, he commented, "Of course someone as beautiful as you would be familiar with a piece of equal beauty. Do you play?"

"No, I don't," she replied honestly. "I dance to classical music for competitions occasionally."

Ayame took a step forward into the room, preparing to ask a question, when the warning bell rang. Tamaki stood up again quickly and grabbed his suitcase. As he walked out of the door, he noticed that she had still not moved. Grabbing her shoulder gently, he said, "Well, it's time for class now, isn't it?"

Nodding, they walked out of the room together. It was silent until Tamaki asked about her favorite type of music. From there, they delved into a different realm filled with black and white, emotions that could not be described with words, and sounds that seem too perfect to exist on earth. Before that moment, Ayame had assumed Tamaki was just another babbling idiot with good looks. Never had she entertained the thought that there could be any _depth_ to his personality.

They entered their classroom laughing much to the surprise of their peers. When Ayame took her seat, she looked up at Tamaki and saw him staring at her with the most adorable expression on his face, one that made her heart melt on sight. "Princess, would you grace us with your presence at the Host Club today? It would be our utmost honor. We have not seen you in a while."

"Well…" Ayame tried to think of some excuse, but when she saw his dazzling smile, she realized that there was no way she could refuse. He must have known that the Skating Club had cancelled practice. Relenting, she replied, "Of course. How could I refuse? But only if you just refer to me as Ayame."

The bell rang, not before Tamaki nodding and heading back to his seat. Within moments Kyoya came rushing through the door which drew glares from his classmates. Kyoya Ootori was never late to class. _Never_.

Thankfully the teacher had yet to arrive so he silently took his seat next to Ayame. Not even a few moments later the English teacher strolled into the room and placed his suitcase on the large desk near the blackboard. He looked up at the class and smiled. "Get out your text books. Turn to a person beside you and discuss the reading of _Romeo and Juliet_. We'll convene as a class in about fifteen minutes."

Soon the entire room was filled with chatter. While most of the guys were laughing at the innuendos they had discovered, most of the girls were fawning over the character of Romeo and his romantic ways. Rolling her eyes, Ayame could not help but snort.

"Is there something amusing Miss Ihara?" Kyoya asked.

"Please, Kyoya, just call me Ayame. I think we've interacted enough to drop the formalities."

"Alright then. Ayame, is there something you find amusing?" He repeated his question.

"Of course there is," she replied. "Can you hear these girls gush and gawk over Romeo? It's positively revolting!"

"You mean to tell me that you do not favor Romeo?"

Again, Ayame snorted. It truly was unladylike, but she could not resist. Several people turned to listen to the conversation as she began to speak. "No, I don't. In fact, I think Romeo and Juliet make the worse couple ever. It should have been Paris and Juliet at any rate, but even that isn't much of an improvement."

"What would you know? It's not like you know of true love." One of the snobby girls, Kagome, snipped at her rudely a few seats down.

Ignoring the jibe, Ayame continued. "In the beginning of the play, Romeo is lamenting the fact that Rosaline wishes to stay chaste. He's lovesick, and positively _dying_ of heartbreak. Of course, heartbreak and lust seem to bear the same meaning in his dim witted head. Then, he goes to a party, falls in love with a random girl, and forgets all about his original "true love." If one can change their heart as easily as Romeo can change his, then what is the point to love at all?"

"So we are to be bound to one love in our lives? You're implying that we have no choice after one try? Isn't love about trial and error?"

Ayame considered the question for a few moments before saying, "I believe that there is a perfect match we're destined to find in our lives. I also believe that you need to search for that love, possibly all of your live, to find it. But I do not condone the way that Romeo just carelessly threw that word around like it meant nothing. He should not have played with Juliet's heart."

As Kyoya considered her point, she then added, "I think this is one of the reasons Rosaline would not bed him. She knew his feeling for her did not ring true."

"You act as if this entire relationship was one sided. Juliet could have easily refused fair Romeo, could she not have?" Kyoya asked.

"She was thirteen years old. Still a child in my opinion. Romeo was around sixteen or seventeen, but at least he was almost an adult by our standards. She was an impressionable young child. An ignorant child. She would have believed anything told to her. We frequently believe that lies of those around us, not willing to allow ourselves to reconcile ourselves to the truth. Do you not agree?" Ayame's question hung in the air like a marionette clinging to its last string before it fell.

Kyoya simply stared at her for a few moments. The pensive look was quickly erased when the teacher called everyone's attention towards the board where the notes for the day were posted. All the students ceased their discussions to copy the words on the board down. However, Ayame could distinctly hear Kyoya say beneath his breath:

"That's an interesting perspective."

* * *

**AN: So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As far as the Romeo and Juliet conversation goes, I happen to have this one with my friend Jessica a lot for some reason... Anyways, more to come! I totally spaced out in my econ class today to come up ideas for this story, so I'm ready to roll! =]**


End file.
